


Warm Regards

by burnt-ghost-toast (worldsbestzombie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Confessions, F/M, Letters, reminiscing about better days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldsbestzombie/pseuds/burnt-ghost-toast
Summary: After receiving a letter from the one person who ever truly understood him, Percy is reminded of the relationship he had and then lost, and must decide what to do next. It isn’t easy to admit your faults, but if not to the person you love then to whom?
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Warm Regards

_Dear Percy,_

_It’s been a while since we’ve written to each other and even longer since we last spoke in person. As I’m sure you already know, Bill, your brother, who loves you very much, is getting married. While I know you received an invitation, I also know you and your stubborn tendencies. Bill’s invitation may not get through to you, but I’m hoping this letter will._

_I understand why you may be cross with your family, but they all love you dearly, and, despite all that has happened since you’ve left Hogwarts and joined the Ministry, they want you in their lives. Your mother practically talks my ear off about you whenever I go to visit. The others may not be as vocal with their affections, but I’m sure they miss seeing your lovely, grouchy face as much as I do. I miss our talks late into the night while the world slept and candle light flickered around us. You were always so sure about your plans for the future, and I was sure I’d always be a part of them. I thought that was what you wanted, but I guess we can’t plan for everything, huh? I’m sorry for what we lost, but you know me, I’m an optimist. I want to be a part of your world again, and better late than never, right? I miss my best friend._

_If you’re worried about any tension between you and anyone in attendance at the wedding, I promise to be your fateful plus one and, if at any point, you begin to feel out of place I promise to fake a very believable illness that can get us both out of the wedding. If this does occur then you are free to go about your business or we can catch up. I have a few reckless ideas that I’m sure you’d love to talk me out of._

_I hope to see you soon and please write back. We can even coordinate outfits!_

_With warm regards,_

_(Y/N) (L/N)_

Percy scowled, much like he normally did when he was back at Hogwarts with you. You were right, of course, Percy had no intentions of going to Bill’s wedding; his job at the Ministry taking full priority. Despite the optimism in your letter, he doubted his younger siblings would be so quick to forgive him for all that has come to pass. Attending the wedding would cause more heartache, and after denouncing his family it didn’t make logical sense to attend either, even if it would be with you. 

The two of you had spent many nights together back at Hogwarts. At first, it was purely academic, the two of you had top marks and these nightly exchanges benefited you both, but somewhere along the way these study sessions shifted to casual hangouts, then intimate discussions disclosed to no one but each other. Falling for your charm and honesty was easy. Percy felt as if he was the middlest of middle children, but with you he never had to fight to be seen or heard. You were _there_ and you valued him, and that meant more to him than mere words could describe. It was easy for others to promise companionship, but with you it was genuine. One could say their was a love brewing beneath the surface of your relationship, but he threw it all away over a stupid disagreement.

When he had written his brother, Ron, to congratulate him on becoming prefect, Percy had also warned him about getting too close to Harry Potter. He had only meant to protect his brother, but it seemed the letter had upset both Ron and Harry, and somehow word had gotten back to you. Late in the evening Percy had received a howler in place of your weekly letter. It was full of foul language and expressed your great disgust in his “persecution of a kind boy” as you had put it. When the horrid message had finally tore itself up, Percy felt as if his skin might melt off from the intense feeling of shame that washed over him, and he had to take a shower to try and stop from overheating. He had never heard you so angry, and he had never imagined your fury would be directed at him. 

The letters ceased after that. It was Percy’s fault for never writing back, you were right, he was stubborn and often let pride cloud his judgment. 

Now your most recent letter sat in his lap consuming his thoughts. After much deliberation, Percy decided he would write you back to apologize for not being able to accompany you; that he was busy and wished for you to stay out of trouble as best you could while around so many chaotic people. He rewrote this line many times, as to not cast shade on people he knew you cared about, despite their, no doubt, negative influence. He found himself admitting to missing you, wishing to see you, but couldn’t admit to loving you. That was something too personal. Something you needed to hear under the soft light of candles while pressed against his side. For now he’d settle for apologies.

Although he wished to attend his brother’s wedding, even now he knew he had come too far. The Ministry was no friend to his family, and attending this wedding could come as a slight, but maybe when things began to cool down, as Percy was sure they would, maybe then he would visit the Burrows. And if he was lucky, he would see you too. 


End file.
